The present disclosure relates to properly obtaining software licenses, and more particularly to systems and methods that predict software license needs based upon historical usage and planned usage of software applications.
Software licensing approaches have been established in which a limited number of licenses for a software application are shared among a larger number of users over time. Each software license is different from the next; however, many floating licenses allow a specific number of simultaneous users to have access to an application. If a software monitor server does not have a sufficient number of licenses, some users may be denied access to the software application during peak usage. Some licenses can be provided for no monetary charge; however, many require some type of fee (monetary or otherwise) for each simultaneous user. Understandably, the number of licenses obtained is kept as low as possible to save licensing fees/costs. Therefore, the competition between the cost of obtaining additional licenses and the need to have a sufficient number of licenses to handle all requests during peak usage presents a difficult management situation.